The Pharoah and his Queen
by iluvspikeyhairedmen
Summary: The great pharaoh Atem must choose a queen. But could a young thief that has stumbled into his path be the one for him? ATEM x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chloe pulled her tattered hood over her head and walked quickly through the market place. She eyed the stands as she pushed through people, looking for some cheap food. But every stand she had looked at was out of her price range and she hadn't eaten in days. Chloe held her aching stomach and continued on her search for food.

She started to pass by an elderly man, pushing a cart of fresh fruits. She stopped and watched him. The fruit was so tempting; she could nearly taste it as she admired their ripe colors. There were so many, enough to feed a whole family for a week. She glanced at the price and again, it was far more than she could afford.

Chloe hesitated a moment, and thought things over. But the hunger was driving her mad, pushing her to do anything to satisfy her stomach, if only for a day. She swiftly moved in front of the cart and stared down at the fruits, thinking of how wonderful they would taste. If only she could afford them.

She licked her lips, her hunger had driven her mad, she no longer cared about the consequences of her actions. She swiftly scooped up as much fruit as she could hold and stuffed them into her bag. Chloe held her hood over her face and pushed through the crowd, trying to get away unnoticed.

But the old man had seen and was quick to react. "Gaurds! Catch that thief of a woman!" He pointed a bony finger at her and the guards began their pursuit. She weaved in and out of people and pushed past merchants. But try as she might, the gaurds were much larger and faster than she was.

Chloe started to round the corner but her foot got caught on a woven rug that was for sale. She fell forward into the hot sand and all the fruit spilled out of her bag. Chloe quickly flipped herself over and her hood fell down, exposing her face. She squinted up at the guard, a small smirk tugged on the side of his mouth.

"Its you again… I shouldn't be surprised." The guard took his time, strolling over to her. He twirled his sword around his finger, trying to intimidate her. Chloe tried to push herself away from him but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her upward.

"Your punishment will be much more severe this time, you little street rat." He snarled at her and tightened his grip on her wrist.

She looked downward and her tangled blonde hair fell into her face. There was nothing she could do now, she was caught and she had to face the consequences. The guard raised his long sword high into the air, preparing to hack her hand clean off. This was a common punishment for poor thieves like her, but she never thought she would actually be caught again. Chloe shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the imminent pain.

But the pain never came.

She kept her eyes shut and she felt the guard loosen his grip on her only slightly. She didn't dare open her eyes, she kept her head turned away.

"Put the girl down" A strong voice commanded. The guard did as he was told and let go of Chloe. She limply fell back down into the warm sand. She flipped herself over and finally opened her eyes. Chloe saw that the guard had fallen to his knees and was now bowing. She withdrew her attention from the guard and looked up at the man who had saved her.

Chloe was utterly speechless. She stared up at the powerful man who was standing before her and didn't dare say a word. Chloe quickly bowed as well.

"M-my pharaoh… I-I" She stammered.

"Please don't mind it…" He said. Chloe slowly rose her head and looked up at him.

"I can tell you are quite hungry… please let me help you up" He extended his hand to her and smiled.

Chloe hesitated a moment, then grasped his hand. He swiftly pulled her up onto her feet.

"I-I'm sorry, my pharaoh… I couldn't afford to pay for the food and I…"  
Atem smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, I understand."

"Thank you so much… for helping me like that." She looked down.

"Its alright, really… its my duty to help my people"

Chloe smiled a bit and her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and held her stomach, attempting to silence it."

Atem chuckled "Since you are so hungry, why don't you join me for dinner tonight at the palace?"

"What!?" Chloe nearly yelled "My pharaoh, I am not worthy to even enter the palace! Let alone dine inside of it!"

Atem chuckled once again "Please, I love having dinner guests… and you could defiantly use a good meal"

Chloe looked down at her stomach. Atem was right, she hadn't had a real dinner in quite some time and really needed some good food.

"I guess that's true…" Chloe looked down.

"Great, we will meet at dusk" he rubbed the back of his neck "Um, I never caught your name…"

"My name is Chloe, my pharaoh" She bowed to him.

"By the way Chloe… you may just call me Atem." He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her from her bow.

She blushed lightly "Ok… Atem"

He smiled and let go of her "I'll be looking forward to our dinner tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe nervously ran her fingers through her long hair as she hurried up the steps of the palace. She tried to fix herself up as much as she could, but she couldn't afford to do much. She wore the same tattered dress she had worn earlier in the day and was still bare foot. Chloe sighed and tried to hold together a tear in her dress, but she knew it was no use.

When she reached the top of the stairs she stared up at the intimidating structure. It seemed almost as if it was mocking her with its beauty and statuesque features. She slowly and unsurely made her way inside and marveled at the cleanliness and beauty of it all. Chloe walked down a long red carpet in the entryway. Tall well built guards stood at the ready on each side of the carpet. She smiled at a few of them, but none of them returned the kindness, all they gave where expressionless stares.

Chloe put her head down and scurried to the other end of the carpet, where an older woman stood. The woman was very well dressed with gold and ruby encrusted jewelry. The woman smiled warmly. "My dear you must be Chloe."

Chloe nodded shyly "Yes, that's me"

The woman gasped "Look at you! Poor thing!" She grasped Chloe's dress and examined the scattered tears and rips. "My dear you cannot dine with the pharaoh dressed like this!" The woman put a comforting arm around her shoulders and began to lead her down a hallway "Don't worry, I can fix you up."

Chloe hesitantly walked along with the woman "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I'm going to dress you up nice and pretty… It's not everyday you share a meal with the pharaoh you know" The woman opened a door and pulled Chloe inside "Come on now! We have much work to do"

Chloe stumbled into the room and looked around. It was a large master bedroom with a beautiful vanity and wardrobe. Chloe sat on the wonderfully soft bed and ran her hands over the silk sheets. She looked over and saw that the woman was rummaging through the beautiful gold painted wardrobe. After a few moments she pulled out a lovely white gown. The woman walked over and handed it to her. "Here, try this on"

Chloe took it happily "Thank you so much… it's gorgeous." The woman smiled and nodded. Chloe slipped off her old, torn dress and threw it to the side. She stepped into the new dress and pulled it up to her shoulders with ease. It only had one strap on the left side, and the other side fell perfectly on her. She held up the dress and walked over to the mirror. She twirled around and admired herself.

The woman stood next to her. "Now about that hair…" She pulled out a brush and ripped through her tangled hair. Chloe winced and pulled away. "Im sorry dear, this might hurt just a bit" She brushed through Chloe's blonde hair once again and she reluctantly put up with it.

The woman continued to work on her hair. Brushing and pulling on it, trying desperately to remove all the tangles. When the ordeal was finally over, Chloe rubbed her aching scalp. "Look how lovely your hair is!" The woman stroked Chloe's hair. "It's finer than the most expensive silk"

Chloe smiled at herself in the mirror, she actually looked clean and well kept for once in her life. She gingerly ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed at how soft it had become. "Turn around for a moment dear" The woman called.

Chloe did as she was told and turned around. The woman leaned down and brought a small brush up to Chloe's eye "Close your eye" The woman said. Chloe closed her eyes and felt the brush sweep across her eyelid.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. The woman continued to glide the brush over her eye.

"Im applying your makeup" The woman said as she moved onto the next eye.

"What's that?"

"You'll see soon enough…" The woman replied. "You may open you eyes now dear."  
Chloe opened her eyes and marveled at how elegant her eyes looked. The woman had put a shimmering gold powder on them and lined around her eyes with a dark liquid, just as all the noble women of Egypt do. Chloe whipped around and smiled gratefully at the woman. "Thank you so much…"

The woman smiled back "It was my pleasure, you look lovely"

"Thank you" Chloe replied.

"Now you should be getting to the dining room, the pharaoh awaits you"

Chloe nodded "Your right!" She quickly left the room and hurried down the long hallway, excited to finally dine with the great pharaoh Atem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe held up her long gown and happily ran down the hall. _"I hope I'm not late…"_ She thought to herself as she rounded the corner and started down the next hallway. Chloe tucked a piece of wispy hair behind her ear _"I knew this wasn't a good idea." _She ran down a small staircase and bounded into the dining room.

Atem sat quietly at the head of the table. He pensively circled his wrist, making the liquid in his cup swirl around. Chloe silently walked over to him and nervously straightened out her dress. She bowed lightly "Good evening…" He quickly looked up at her and smiled happily. Atem stood up and bowed as well.

"It's nice to see you again Chloe… You look lovely" He smiled and gestured to the chair next to him. "Please, sit."

Chloe blushed lightly and nodded. She took her seat next to the pharaoh and gawked at all the amazing food set upon the table. There were all kinds of meat, fruits, vegetables, and several other foods she couldn't seem to recognize. She gulped as her mouth began to water and quickly took a sip from her cup. Chloe's eyes widened when she tasted how sweet and rich the wine was.

Atem chuckled "Is the wine to your liking?"

She smiled "It's amazing!" She took another sip.

Atem eyed her quizzically "You know you can start eating right?"

Chloe twitched and put down her cup "It wouldn't be proper to begin eating before you, Atem."

Atem smiled "Please, you may begin eating whenever you like"

Chloe hesitated a moment and started to collect all the delicious food her stomach could hold. She plopped them all down on her plate and started eating.

Atem laughed "I don't think I've ever seen someone so hungry…" His face became more serious. "How long has it been since you last ate Chloe?"

Chloe stopped eating and set down her food. "Three days…" She looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed of herself.

Atem sighed and looked down as well. "I'm sorry you've had to live like this…" He too felt ashamed of himself. Here he sat, with all the food, clothing, and money he could possibly need, while Chloe had next to nothing.

"Don't be…" Chloe broke the silence. "A powerful man like your shouldn't be worried with my problems." She forced a smile.

Atem looked up "Why shouldn't I? No person should have to live the way you do."

Chloe was a bit taken aback "Can I ask you something?" She tried to change the subject.

Atem nodded lightly "Of course" He sat back in his chair and tried to relax.

"Why did you help me today?... after all, I'm really nothing but a thief.. and you saved me" She looked up at him nervously, and awaited his response.

"Do you believe in destiny Chloe?" He asked bluntly.

"Well I… I guess I do"

Atem smirked and leaned forward a bit "I don't know why… But something told me you would do great things for this country."

"W-what? Me?" She leaned forward as well, getting into the conversation.

"It's your destiny" Atem smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours flew by as the two of them laughed and ate together. Chloe had eaten nearly every bit of food that was served. While Atem only had a few pieces of fruit and drank his wine. He really had a lot of fun with Chloe that evening and was thankful he had invited her over. Chloe enjoyed her time with Atem as well and maybe she had enjoyed the plentiful food a bit too much.

Chloe held her stomach and groaned "I think I ate too much" She smiled sheepishly up at Atem and pushed her plate gently away from herself. Chloe only drank a small amount of wine, but she wasn't accustomed to how strong and rich it was. She rubbed her head gingerly "I think I drank a little too much as well."

Atem laughed a stood from his chair "Oh well, that just means you really enjoyed the meal." He pulled out her chair for her, like a gentleman.

She smiled blissfully and stood up "I guess I should be getting home." She turned and stumbled blindly on her long, white gown. She swiftly latched onto Atem's arm and steadied herself.

Atem was a bit surprised; he put a hand firmly on her back, to make sure she could stand. He chuckled and moved her away from the table "Maybe you did have a little too much."

Chloe quickly regained her balance and pulled away from him. "I-I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz" She laughed nervously as her blush became more apparent.

Atem smiled "its fine... But I don't think you should be walking home alone like this." He led her out of the dining room.

"No! I don't want to cause you anymore trouble, I'll be fine" Chloe retorted as they walked to the entryway. Chloe secretly wished Atem would walk her home; she didn't like wandering the streets alone, especially at night. But she couldn't let him know that she… Well she really didn't have a home. Chloe slept wherever she could, but never really had a set home for herself.

Atem shook his head "Nonsense, you shouldn't be out alone, this time of night" He too wanted to walk her home, Atem was really starting to like this girl and wanted to make sure she was safe. He took her hand gently and pulled her along. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Chloe realized it was foolish to argue with him, she sighed and walked along with him out of the lavish palace. They walked together down the steps, occasionally tossing glances to one another, but mostly staying silent.

"So where do you live?" Atem asked as they entered one of the small villages.

"Um…" Chloe had to think of something fast. "Over this way." She pulled him to the left, down a narrow path. Chloe had no idea where she was going, but she wasn't about to tell Atem that she really had no home, she was already embarrassed enough.

She then pulled him another direction, down the side of a large river. "Chloe… there's no house's down here…" Atem said questionably, he was beginning to wonder if Chloe even knew where she was going. "Chloe what's going on?" Atem stopped and gripped her hand firmly, stopping her as well. Chloe bit her lip nervously and turned around quickly. She looked too the side over at the river, trying to avert eye contact with Atem. He waited pensively for her response.

"Please tell me what's going on" Atem said, squeezing her hand a bit tighter. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at him momentarily.

"Well… I..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"Chloe please…" Atem pleaded, trying to catch eye contact with her.

"I-I don't have a home…" Chloe finally admitted it and tried to pull away from Atem, assuming he wouldn't want to speak with her anymore. Considering she was a homeless, petty thief. But Atem didn't let go of her hand, he held it tightly and wouldn't let her walk away.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Atem asked, smiling warmly. "You can stay at my home for as long as you need."

She stayed turned around. "No, I've already caused you enough trouble." She tried to pull away from him once again, but he held her tightly.

"Nonsense, your coming home with me" He said insistently. Atem pulled on her a slight bit, trying to encourage her to turn around.

"No!" She yelled defiantly. "I refuse to be a burden!" She closed her eyes tightly and refused to face him.

Atem was surprised at her out burst. She had been so soft spoken all night. "I wont take no for an answer… I'm not letting you wander the streets all night."

"I said no!" Chloe snapped, finally turning around. "I don't need your help."

Atem smirked deviously and threw Chloe easily over his tanned shoulder. "And I said I wont take no for an answer" He said with a deep chuckle. Atem Walked quickly down the river and back down the narrow path.

Chloe sighed angrily and realized there was no use fighting him, he was much too strong. "If your going to carry me, could you at least carry my comfortably?" She asked in an agitated tone.

Atem smiled "Sure." He pulled her down off his shoulder and cradled her small frame in his arms. "Is that better?"  
She blushed a bit and nodded up at him.

Atem smiled "Good" He held her close to him as he continued to walk back to the palace. Chloe hesitated a moment, then rested her head on his strong chest. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. Although she didn't want to cause Atem anymore trouble, she was happy to have his company. Atem looked down at her and smiled contently. He didn't want to have to take her like this, but he was worried of what would happen to her if he left her out there alone.

Once they had returned to the palace Chloe had already fallen asleep in Atem's arms. He quietly carried her up the stairs, determined not to wake her. He brought her to the guest bedroom she had changed in earlier that evening. Atem laid her down on the soft bed as gingerly as he possibly could. He covered her small body with the expensive silk sheets and smiled down at her.

Some of her hair fell down into her face and Atem gently brushed it away and tucked it neatly behind her ear. He smiled down at her blissfully as he began to lose track of time. It was late and he really needed his rest. But before he left, to return to his room, he leaned down quietly and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

He smiled and blew out the lamp that sat next to her sleeping form. Atem quietly closed the door slowly behind him, wishing she was still awake.

**A/N: Hey! I really hope you guys are enjoyed the story so far, I promise to start updating more often so you'll have even more to read! Haha, well please, please, please review so I can know what you guys like and what I can improve on! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was soundly asleep, when her eyes fluttered open to the sound of a menacing crash. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her head gingerly, thinking she had just imagined the noise. But then the crash rang out through the palace once again. Chloe jumped a bit, but was able to remain silent. She quietly hopped out of the bed and crept over to the bedroom door.

Gently, she opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, but she couldn't see a living creature. She opened the door bit more and stepped outside, just as she was about to shut it, another noise vibrated through her ears. The noise seemed to have come from the room to the right of hers, Atem's room.

Chloe gripped the doorknob tightly and shut the door without a sound. She slyly moved down the hall, careful not to alarm anyone. When she reached Atem's door she ran her hand over the golden knob, wondering if it would be rude of her to barge in at this hour. She disregarded her thoughts and took a deep breath, slowly opening the door.

She peered inside, the room was dark, all but a withering candle in the corner of the room. Chloe scoped out the area and saw that Atem was still sleeping, but it seemed as though there was something above him, a figure of sorts. She opened the door wider and let light flood into the room, catching the attention of whoever was hovering over Atem's sleeping form.

Chloe strained her eyes to see the figure. It was a man; he was bald and didn't seem to have much build, nothing impressive. But there was something in his hand; Chloe quickly realized it was a knife! The figure looked her way only for a moment, but seemed to not care. He returned his attention to the sleeping Atem and raised his arm high in the air, preparing to strike.

"Stop!" Chloe screamed desperately. She flew across the room and lunged at the figure, full force, causing the two of them to tumble to the floor with a loud thud. Atem sat straight up and looked about the room. Frazzled, he jumped out of the bed and looked for the source of the noise.

Chloe and the intruder wrestled for a few moments, but he was easily able to pin her to the floor. She let out a loud scream and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the knife in the attacker's hand.

"Chloe!?" Atem yelled as he ran to the other side of the room where she was pinned, helpless. She could hear the man laughed as he was preparing to strike her, but before he could, Atem tackled him to the ground, sending the knife flying from his hands. Chloe rolled out of the way and clumsily got to her feet. She looked down fearfully at Atem, who was struggling to keep the man from choking him.

Chloe had to help him and she had to think of something fast. She looked rapidly about the room until she spied a small vase, holding a few flowers, across the room. Chloe darted to the other side of the room and swiped the vase from its pedestal.

Atem yelped slightly as the man wrapped his dirty hands around his neck and squeezed hard. Atem desperately pried at the intruders hands, trying to set himself free, but he was quickly distracted by the sound of Chloe yelling. He looked up and saw her towering over the man, holding the vase high above her head. She yelled once again and brought the vase down hard on he mans head, knocking him unconscious.

The man fell limply to the floor and let go of Atem's bruised neck. Atem coughed as he sat himself up, trying to catch his breath. Chloe quickly came to his side and knelt down.

"Are you alright!?" She asked fearfully, putting a slender hand on his bare shoulder.

Atem coughed once again and smiled "Now I am." Chloe smiled back and she helped him stand up. "You saved my life… twice!" Atem said sweetly as she walked him to the other side of the room.

"But you saved mine as well…" Chloe said, gently letting go of him as he regained his strength.

"But you came to my rescue!" He said insistently. "You stopped that assassin before he could harm me… I owe you my life."

Chloe quickly shook her head "No! Really! It's my duty to keep you safe… you are the pharaoh after all."

Atem nodded slightly in understanding "But I know of quite a few people who wouldn't have risked themselves like you did, just to save me." He moved closer to her and smiled gratefully.

"Please… You are a wonderful pharaoh... Of course I would save y-"Chloe was quickly cut of as Atem threw his arms around her waist and brought her into a hug. Chloe inhaled sharply as she was pressed up against him.

"Thank you" Atem said softly. Chloe paused for a moment, then gently draped her arms over his neck and hugged back.

"You're welcome…" She replied sincerely as she smiled over his soft shoulder. Atem loosened his grip around her waist slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He sighed quietly and looked down at her.

Chloe smiled up at him and opened her mouth to say something; before she could Atem leaned downward toward her but quickly stopped himself. Their lips were no more than an inch apart.

Chloe inhaled sharply and her face turned beat red. She stared at Atem as her mind began to reel and millions of thoughts flew through her mind. But mostly, all she was wondering was if he would continue.

Atem breathed nervously and didn't move a muscle. He too began to blush as he held Chloe so close to himself.

"I-" Atem's sentence was cut short as Chloe pressed her lips to his and brought him into a deep kiss. Atem stumbled backward a bit, but quickly regained his balance and held her tightly by the waist. He pulled her closer into him so there was no space between them and held her gently.

Chloe smiled blissfully as her body was pressed to his. She kept her arms neatly wrapped around his neck and her breathing began to quicken. She slowly lifted one of her legs and curled it around his hips. He grabbed her leg understandingly and pulled it further around himself.

Atem smirked and pulled her backward and they both fell onto the bed. Chloe rested on top of him with her hands pressed to his bare chest; she was a bit surprised but tried her best not to show it. Atem placed one of his hands lovingly on her cheek and let his other hand move about her.

Chloe laughed lightly and moved her lips from Atem's lips down to his neck, just as she did, something dreadful hit her. What was she doing? Atem was the pharaoh and she was nothing more than a petty thief. She couldn't do this, it just wasn't right and he deserved better. She breathed heavily and sat up, pushing herself off of him. Atem sat himself up as well and looked at her quizzically.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly. Chloe stood up from the bed and smoothed out her hair.

"This whole thing is wrong… I don't deserve to be with you" Her eyes stung as she blinked back her tears. "What would people think of us…?"

Atem seemed a bit upset as he stood up from the bed as well. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her just a bit closer.  
"Why would I care what people think? If I want to be with you and you want to be with me, there's nothing that can stop us" He said sharply as he stared into her eyes.

Chloe's eyes welled up and she smiled up at him. She threw her arms around his neck and let a few of her tears fall onto his shoulder. It still didn't feel completely right to her, but if Atem could make sense of it, maybe she could too.


End file.
